MWPP Marauders Revised
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Moony, Whisper, Padfoot and Prongs or as they are also known Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, James Potter. Come take a look into the lives of the Marauders as they live ine a world without Voldemort! Extremely AU. Pairings- HGSB, LEJP, RLSG.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

----- "Wow" an 11-year-old Hermione Granger said as she gazed at the beautiful scarlet train that would be taking her to her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and every year there after for the next 7 years. 

After leaving her luggage, Hermione walked onto the train to find a compartment. She found an empty one and sat down. Hermione then pulled out a book and started to read. She only looked up from her book when she heard the compartment door open.

"Hi" a pale, sandy-haired boy said "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, I'm Hermione." Hermione said "Hermione Granger."

"Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you." The boy called Remus said. The two 11 year olds started talking about books, family and houses until two black haired boys opened the door. One had glasses and hazel eyes and the other had striking grey eyes. Both boys wore mischievous smiles on their faces and they were panting heavily. 

"You know, for a Black, you're alright." The boy with glasses panted.

"Same goes for you Potter." The other boy replied.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other before one of the boys said "Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black. Can we sit in here?" 

"Sure. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Hermione Granger." Remus said and Hermione waved.

James and Sirius sat down and the four 11 year olds started to talk. 

"So what house do you guys want to be in?" James asked.

"Well, I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. They look like the best." Remus said.

"My family has been in Gryffindor for generations so that is probably where I'll be going." James said.

"Well, I'm a muggleborn, but like Remus I think either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Hermione said.

"My family has been in Slytherin for centuries but I hate my family so I think Gryffindor would be great." Sirius said.

James clapped him on the back and said "Welcome to the group."

Hermione out her hand out, palm down and said "To new friends." The boys put their hands on top of hers and it was on that day that the Marauders were born ----

"Whisper. Whisper wake up." A 17 year old Sirius Black said as he shook his best girlfriend awake.

Hermione Jean "Whisper" Granger woke up slowly from her deep sleep and pleasant dreams. As Hermione's chocolate brown eyes opened she looked at the one of her 3 friends that woke her up and said "Why did you wake me? I was having a good dream."

"Was it about me?" Sirius said with a cocky smirk. Remus rolled his eyes from behind his book and continued reading.

"You wish Sirius. I was actually dreaming about our first ever train ride. Now again, why did you wake me up." Hermione asked as she rubbed he sleep from her eyes.

"We wanted to know if you wanted something to eat." Sirius said.

"Just get me what I normally get. Now can I go back to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Whisper. Hey Moony, when is Prongs getting back?" Sirius asked as Hermione placed her head in his lap. This was a usual sight, Hermione lying with her head in James, Sirius or Remus' lap whilst studying or talking.

"Where did he go in the first place?" Hermione asked, barely covering a yawn. The two boys smiled affectionately at the only girl in their group as she tried feebly to cover up another yawn.

"He had a Head's meeting and he should be back soon." Remus answered both questions.

Hermione nodded and was just about to fall asleep when James walked into the compartment and plopped down on the seat next to Remus. He looked dazed and the Marauders all knew why.

"Let me guess, Evans is Head Girl." Sirius said.

"Of course she is Padfoot. Lily and I celebrated that over lunch the other day." Hermione said her head still in Sirius' lap even though she no longer felt tired. He was subconsciously stroking her hair and Hermione was enjoying it.

James looked at his friend in awe whilst Padfoot and Moony shook their heads. The food cart lady came by and the Marauders bought their food before sitting back to talk.

"Guys, you do realise that this is our final year of school. After this year, we will be adults out there in the big bad world." Hermione said.

"I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday that we were little pranksters meeting Peeves for the first time. Now look at us. We are the most well known pranksters in Hogwarts history. We are leaving behind a great legacy." James said.

The compartment door slid open and in the doorway stood two beautiful girls.

One was Lily Evans. Lily stood at 5'6 with silky red hair that ended just under her shoulder blades. Her eyes were almond shaped and shone a brilliant emerald green. She had a milky complexion with a spattering of freckles on her arms and nose.

The other girl was Sophie Gordon. She stood at 5'5 with short blonde hair that touched her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes and like Lily, her complexion was fair however she had no freckles.

Hermione was a total contrast to her friends. Hermione stood at 5'9 with long brown hair that had been tamed from a very bushy state to sleek waves that flowed to her lower back. She had (as stated before) eyes that looked as rich as melted chocolate. She had a tanned complexion and if you looked close enough at her nose you could see a light spattering of freckles.

"Hey Lils, hey Soph. How are you?" Hermione asked, raising her head from Sirius' lap.

"Good chicken. You?" Sophie asked.

"I'm good." Hermione answered as Sirius let out a barely audible whimper as Hermione moved away from him. James and Remus looked at one another and smirked. They knew that Padfoot's feelings for Whisper had grown since first year and it was quite funny.

"Do you want to come to a compartment with us and catch up?" Lily asked.

"Sure girlies. Ok boys, I'll talk to you later." Hermione said. She stood up and walked out of the compartment following the girls.

"Well boys, looks like it's just us." Sirius said stating the obvious.

"No shit Sherlock. Now to important business." James said.

"What's that our welcome back prank?" Sirius asked with a twinkle in his eye that flashed dangerously.

"No you prat. Your feelings for Whisper." Remus said catching onto James' drift.

"What feelings? Whisper is my best friend." Sirius lied unconvincingly.

"Bull Padfoot. You love her and you know it. Why don't you just admit it instead of jumping from girl to girl?" James said.

"I can't Prongs. Whisper is too good for me and with my record with girls following me why would she want me? That is all I have to say on the subject." Sirius said before turning to gaze out the window.

The two boys in the compartment shook their heads at their friend's idiocy before James pulled out a packet of Exploding Snap and Remus started to read again.

**With the Girls**

Lily, Sophie and Hermione walked up the train before finding an empty compartment. The three girls went in, sat down and started to talk.

"So girls, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Mine was great. I went to Paris with my family. We had so much fun. We climbed the Eiffel Tower, visited the Louvre and shopped at all the amazing French stores. I bought so much stuff." Sophie gushed. Sophie was a half-blood. Her mother was a muggleborn and her father was a pureblood.

"Well, I went to Venice with my mum and dad. Petty stayed home with her 'boyfriend' Vernon Dursley." Lily shuddered. Hermione and Sophie also shuddered. They had met Vernon at Christmas last year and hated him immediately. He ogled them like they were pieces of meat. Petty was Lily's older sister Petunia. She was a horse faced, long neck girl who was very plain, a total contrast to Lily's beauty.

"What about you Mya? What did you do?" Lily asked.

"I went to beautiful Hawaii. My brother finally decided to come home from college, bringing his new girlfriend so we all went away. It was so beautiful. I learnt how to hula. Cassie, Matt's girlfriend, and I had so much fun getting pampered in the spa, sun baking on the beach, boy-spotting at the beach and shopping. Cassie is his nicest girlfriend yet. Mum and dad think that she is great for Matt. Damien and Louise also came. They brought Toby and Chris with them so we, Cassie and I offered to babysit some of the days so Damien and Lou could spend time together," Hermione answered.

"Matt deserves someone nice. His last girlfriend, Mary was it, was a cow." Sophie said whilst Lily nodded her head.

"Yeah well she's gone so all is good." Hermione said.

"How old are Toby and Chris now?" Lily asked.

"Toby is 4 and Chris is 2. They are so cute." Hermione answered.

The compartment door opened and, the girls expecting the boys to be at the door turned and smiled.

Their smiles dropped and glares replaced them when they saw who was standing there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked venomously.

"My my my aren't we a tad bit snarky today Granger? We just came for a visit." The boy called Malfoy said.

Lucius Malfoy stood at 6 ft with pale skin, ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"Well, you've had your visit now leave." Hermione said before flicking her wand and shutting the compartment door.

Malfoy stormed away muttering something under his breath as the girls laughed at him.

"That was good Hermione but I think he's gunna have something up his sleeve to get you back with." Sophie said, a cautious tone lacing her words.

"Meh, I'll survive. I have the boys to back me up if need be." Hermione answered.

Lily and Sophie exchanged a look that went unnoticed by Hermione as she gazed out the train window.

The ride passed quickly and soon the kids were pulling into Hogwarts station.

"We'll I'll see you guys inside. I have to go help Hagrid with the first years." Lily said.

Hermione and Sophie nodded before linking arms and heading off to the carriages.

"Hello ladies. May we have the pleasure of travelling up to the castle with you?" A smooth voice said from behind the girls.

They smiled and turned to find Remus holding open a carriage door and Sirius standing next to the open door.

"You may." Hermione said without waiting for Sophie to give input. Hermione knew that Sophie liked Remus and this was one way to get them to talk.

Hermione stood on the step and was about to get in when she felt a warm hand enclose hers. She looked down and saw Sirius holding her hand to help her in. She smiled and blushed a little as she got in. Sirius followed Hermione in and took the seat next to her. This left Remus and Sophie to sit beside one another.

Remus offered Sophie his hand to help her in. She took it and blushed furiously. She sat down in the carriage and glared at Hermione who just smirked.

Remus climbed into the carriage and shut the door before the horseless carriage headed up the path up to Hogwarts.

"So girls, what did you do for the holidays?" Remus asked hoping to strike up a conversation to cover the awkward silence that hung between him and Sophie. He had liked Sophie for about 3 years now but never acted upon his feelings because of the lycanthropy. The Marauders knew of his feelings and Hermione was going to set the pair up in their last year of school if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Mine were good. I went to Hawaii with Mum, dad, Damien, Lou, Matt and Cassie, Matt's new girlfriend. Sophie?" Hermione said with a smirk as her friend got a little bit flustered.

"I went to France with my family. We went to the Louvre and went shopping. I got some great pictures of the Louvre." Sophie said.

"What was your favourite painting in the Louvre?" Remus asked Sophie.

"Probably the Mona Lisa." Sophie said, easing into the conversation.

"That was my favourite when I went there 2 summers ago as well." Remus said, smiling at Sophie.

The pair kept commenting on the art, leaving Hermione and Sirius to talk amongst themselves.

"So how were your holidays Pads dear?" Hermione asked as she rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. This act, unbeknownst to her made Sirius smile and want to wrap his arms around her.

"Umm they were good. Spent the whole time with James and Remus." Sirius said.

"Poor Anne. I hope you weren't cruel to her." Hermione said. Anne was James' mum and she lived Hermione. Hermione was the daughter she never had.

"We weren't cruel, we mostly played Quidditch. We did want to come and visit you but when we arrived at your house no one was there and your neighbour told us you had all gone to Hawaii. Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asked.

"It was literally a spur of the moment thing. Dad rang the airport and booked 9 tickets, we all packed and left. I'm sorry I didn't write, I didn't have time. Forgive me?" Hermione said, pouting and giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Whisper. We could never stay mad at you." Sirius said, giving his friend a hug.

The other two occupants of the compartment smiled at their friends and began calculating a plan in their heads.

The carriage soon stopped and Remus and Sirius got out first. They helped the girls out and headed up to the castle. They all walked into the Great Hall, found seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Lily and James.

The Head Boy and Girl soon arrived and sat down with their friends.

As soon as they sat down, McGonagall walked into the Great Hall followed by a long line of first years. The first years all looked around the hall in amazement. They were in awe from the floating candles, to the ceilings, to the ghost and finally to the ratty old hat sitting on a three legged stool ahead of them.

"Now when I call your names, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. Now, Claire Jones." McGonagall called.

A timid looking brown haired girl walked up to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed upon her head.

"Hmmm right, a new batch of first years. How interesting. Ok for you Miss Jones I believe the best house for is HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out and so the sorting had begun.

20 minutes later, all the first years were sorted with Hufflepuff receiving 8, Ravenclaw 6, Slytherin 10 and Gryffindor 15.

Dumbledore stood and said "Welcome. To our new students this is the beginning of what we hope will be 7 exciting, fun filled years here at Hogwarts. For our 7th years, this year marks the end of your 7 years here at Hogwarts. We hope they have been fun ones and we hope that you will all make the most off this year. A few messages, for our new students and for some of our older ones, the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. There is a list of banned items attached to Mr. Filch's door that consists of about 30 items. I would also like to congratulate this year's Head Boy and Girl, Lily Evans and James Potter of Gryffindor. Could you two pleas see me after the feast. Now I believe I have held you up for long enough, dig in."

Food appeared and everyone started to grab their food and pile their plates high.

"So Mya, did you make prefect?" Remus asked.

Hermione swallowed a mouthful of food before answering "Yep. I did. Congrats to you as well Moony."

Remus smiled and continued eating. The Marauders, Lily and Sophie ate the rest of their meal talking about their holidays.

Finally the plates were all cleared and Dumbledore stood "I trust your dinner was good. Now it is time for you to all head to your dormitories. Prefects will lead the first years there and could the Heads please come and see me. Goodnight."

Chairs scraped the ground aas everyone stood. Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Sophie left the hall whilst Lily and James went up to Dumbledore.

"Don't you two need to help with the first years?" Sophie asked Remus and Hermione.

"No, Marcus, the 5th year prefect offered to do it for us." Remus answered.

The group of four walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded their dorm.

"Somnium (dreams)." Hermione said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and the four friends walked into their beloved Gryffindor common room before talking for a few hours then heading off to bed to get ready for their first day back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione rolled over onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light before throwing her covers back and hopping out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and hopped into a hot shower.

After washing her hair and body, Hermione hopped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom, passing a sleepy eyed Sophie who was heading for the shower. Hermione got dressed into a pair of jeans and a beige turtleneck before performing a few spells to put her hair up and to also add a light dusting of make up to her pretty face.

Hermione then picked up her bag and headed out of the dorm room. Calling out a quick goodbye to Sophie, Hermione headed down to wait for her friends at breakfast.

After putting some toast, bacon and eggs on her plate and some fruit salad and yoghurt in a bowl Hermione started to eat her breakfast. About 10 minutes into breakfast she was joined by Lily and Sophie who looked refreshed. The three girls continued eating and soon McGonagall came down from the Heads Table and gave the girls their timetables.

Hermione looked over at her timetable and smiled.

**Monday;**

**9:00-10:00: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

**10:15-11:15- Free Period**

**11:15-11:50- Lunch**

**12:00-1:00- Potions (Slytherin)**

**1:15-2:15- Free Period**

**2:30-3:30- Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)**

**3:45-4:45- Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

**5:00-6:00- Ancient Runes (Every house)**

**6:00-8:00- Dinner**

**Curfew- 10:30**

**Tuesday:**

**9:00-10:00: Potions (Slytherin)**

**10:15-11:15- Potions (Slytherin)**

**11:15-11:50- Lunch**

**12:00-1:00- Free Period**

**1:15-2:15- (Defense against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

**2:30-3:30- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**3:45-4:45- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**5:00-6:00- Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)**

**6:00-8:00- Dinner**

**Curfew- 10:30**

**Wednesday:**

**9:00-10:00: Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)**

**10:15-11:15- Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)**

**11:15-11:50- Lunch**

**12:00-1:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

**1:15-2:15- Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

**2:30-3:30- Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

**3:45-4:45- Ancient Runes (Every house)**

**5:00-6:00- Potions (Slytherin)**

**6:00-8:00- Dinner**

**Curfew- 10:30**

**Thursday:**

**9:00-10:00: Free Period**

**10:15-11:15- Potions (Slytherin)**

**11:15-11:50- Lunch**

**12:00-1:00- Potions (Slytherin)**

**1:15-2:15- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**2:30-3:30- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**3:45-4:45- Transfiguration (Ravenclaw)**

**5:00-6:00- Ancient Runes (Every house)**

**6:00-8:00- Dinner**

**Curfew- 10:30**

**Friday:**

**9:00-10:00: Potions (Slytherin)**

**10:15-11:15- Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

**11:15-11:50- Lunch**

**12:00-1:00- Herbology (Hufflepuff)**

**1:15-2:15- Ancient Runes (Every house)**

**2:30-3:30- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**3:45-4:45- Charms (Hufflepuff)**

**5:00-6:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts (Ravenclaw)**

**6:00-8:00- Dinner**

**Curfew- 10:30**

Hermione folded up her schedule and turned to Professor McGonagall who was walking back to the heads table past them.

"Professor, would you like me to take the schedules for the boys? I'll give it to them when they get up." Hermione said.

"Thank you so much Hermione. I didn't fancy taking it to them myself." McGonagall said to one of her favourite students with a grin. She handed the three boys schedules to her and walked away.

The girls stayed in the Great Hall talking and eating for another 15 minutes before leaving the hall and heading back to the common room. When the girls got there, the boys were still asleep so Hermione decided to go and wake them up.

"Wait here guys." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you can't go up there. We aren't allowed." Lily admonished, going into Head Girl mode.

"Lils, can you and Soph go and wake James up please." Hermione said, ignoring Lily's tone.

Sophie grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her out of the common room. Hermione smiled before heading up to the boy's dorm. There were only 3 guys but the room was still extremely filthy. Hermione carefully opened the door and crept inside.

The empty bed belonged to the Marauders friend, Frank Longbottom. He was dating the girl's other friend Alice Jones and he had been since fifth year. The next bed she looked at was Remus'. He was awake and sitting on top of his covers. He smiled at her when she walked in and pointed to Sirius' bed.

"He's still asleep. I'll meet you down in the common room." Remus said before leaving the dorm.

Hermione turned to Sirius' bed and smiled. His hair was mused and a couple of strands were falling across his eyes.

_He looks so sweet. I want to kiss him and never let him go. Why the hell am I thinking like this? Sirius is my best friend. _Hermione thought.

She shook her head of the thoughts before taking a slight run up and jumping on top of Sirius.

"Ugh!" Sirius shouted when he felt Hermione's weight settle on his stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head." Hermione said, grinning from her perch atop Sirius.

"Can you get off me?" Sirius groaned from under Hermione. He didn't really mind that he had this beautiful girl on top of he, he just wanted her to get off.

"No." Hermione said with a grin.

"Fine then" was all Sirius said before grabbing Hermione by her waist, pulling her under him and tickling her mercilessly.

"Do you give?" Sirius asked as he continued his torture.

"Ok ok I give. I give!" Hermione shouted through her laughter.

Sirius stopped his torture and leaned back on his haunches staring at the girl underneath him. She was breathing heavily, her hair was in disarray and her face was red. There were tears of laughter running from her eyes so Sirius wiped them away with his thumbs.

Hermione's hand came up and brushed the strands of hair away from his eyes. Her hand then involuntarily rested on his cheek. Sirius moved his face to rest in her palm before kissing her palm.

Sirius felt himself lean down and Hermione licked her lips in anticipation. Their lips were about to touch when they heard James scream out "Padfoot, Whisper. Hurry up!"

Sirius started to curse under his breath and Hermione took his lapse in concentration to slide out from under Sirius and ran out of the room.

Sirius moaned and got off his bed. He went to the bathroom, had a quick shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to his friends. When he got there, Hermione was sitting on a lounge with Sophie and Lily, Prongs was trying to get Lily to talk to him and Remus was just laughing at his friend's antics.

Sirius walked down the stairs and sat on the seat opposite Hermione. She smiled at him and continued her conversation with Sophie.

"Oh boys, I got your schedules for you. Here." Hermione said pulling the schedules out of her bag and handing them to each of the boys.

The boys looked at their timetables and groaned.

"Why do we always potions with the Slytherins? Why?" Sirius said.

"Because, Dumbledore wants to punish us for all our pranks." James said.

"James, I think you're overreacting a little bit." Hermione said.

"Never! He is trying to punish us in our final year and I am standing by that." James said pouting.

The girls and Remus shook their heads before the boys put their schedules away.

"So guys, what's on the agenda for today?" James asked.

"Well, I was gunna head to the library and check the info I had written in my Potions essay that was set for the holidays." Lily said.

The Marauders and Sophie all groaned and Hermione said "Lily, we all know everything you wrote will be fine. It's the first day back of our last year. Have a break."

"But Hermione…" Lily started. Hermione held her hand up and said "I know for a fact that your essay is fine because we wrote ours together before we both went away."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Hermione and Hermione responded by sticking her own out.

"Very mature ladies, very mature." Sophie said. The reply she got was two pink tongues poking out at her.

Lily and Sophie decided to head to the Library and do some reading. They asked Hermione to come but Hermione declined saying that she wanted to go for a walk on the grounds. The boys decided to join her and the two groups agreed to meet up at lunch. About 10 minutes into the walk, Hermione wrapped an arm around James' waist and leant into him. "Fair Lady Whisper, what have I, a humble peasant done to deserve the honor of having your body resting on my own?" James said with a grin before wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to his body. Sirius glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

Hermione giggled and said "Peasant Prongs, you have done nothing. I wish to tell you of an incident that occurred on the train yesterday. I may be in need of some protection."

The boys eyes hardened and smiles dropped when they heard that their girl may need protection from someone. Remus wrapped his arm around her other shoulder and Sirius stopped in front of her and lifting her chin to gaze in her eyes, bringing the four of them to a full halt.

"What happened on the train Whisper?" Remus asked looking down at the girl that he was his little sister in all but blood.

"Malfoy came to our compartment, insulted me and then I slammed the compartment door in his face. It's probably nothing but he was muttering something under his breath." Mya said.

"Did you hear anything that he said Whisper?" James asked. He noticed that Sirius' free hand was shaking with anger and Remus' flashed gold dangerously.

Hermione shook her head and said "It was probably nothing anyway. He was probably just calling me what he usually does when he sees me without you guys."

"What does he call you?" Sirius asked trying to control his temper. If Hermione was being called the word he was thinking, there would be serious consequences.

Hermione mumbled something under her breath that Sirius couldn't pick up, even with his canine hearing. Moony however did hear it.

"How dare he? I'm gunna go rip him limb from limb." Remus said. He dropped his arm from around Hermione and started back towards the castle. Hermione ran after him and pounced on his back.

"Moony, its ok. You can get him next time." Hermione whispered into his ear.

Remus calmed down a little bit however his eyes still flashed dangerously every so often. He grabbed onto Hermione's legs giving her a piggy-back ride and turned around. When he was back with James and Sirius he put her down and Hermione hugged him.

"Mya, what did he call you?" Sirius asked again, already knowing the answer.

"Mudblood." Hermione whispered.

Sirius started to see red as did James. Sirius was shaking even more now and James started to crack his knuckles.

"Boys, calm down. Please. I'm ok." Hermione tried to reason. When the boys didn't listen she grabbed the three of them around the necks and hugged them tightly to her. They wrapped their arms around her and took some deep, calming breaths.

"Are we ok now?" Hermione asked as the four friends broke apart.

The boys nodded and they all continued to walk, none of them bringing up the previous subject of Malfoy. Hermione could tell that the boys were planning something but she didn't want to interfere.

Hermione started to get tired halfway through their walk so she ran up and pounced on Sirius' back. He wrapped his arms around her long legs, adjusted her on his back and kept walking, talking to James. Hermione wrapped her arms around Sirius neck and turned to Remus to talk.

"So Moony, when are you gunna grow some balls and ask Soph out?" Hermione asked innocently.

Remus started to choke on air and the other three Marauders began to laugh.

"I don't know what you mean Hermione. Sophie is just a friend." Remus stuttered out.

The other three Marauders started laughing and James said "Moony, any man and his dog can tell you love her. Pads and I figured it out. We can be considered any man and his mangy, flea-bitten dog."

"Hey!" Sirius said, trying to defend his dignity.

"Fine, I like her but-"Remus started.

"Moony, if you start with this 'I am a werewolf so it would never work' crap, I'm gunna rip your head off and shove it up your arse." James said. Sirius and Hermione nodded in agreement and the werewolf knew he had lost the battle.

"Rem, I know that Sophie likes you. When the next Hogsmeade trip is scheduled, ask her to go. If she makes a comment about going in a group say that you would like some time away from the group with her. Just be your usual charming, wonderful, sensitive sort and you'll get her." Hermione said.

Remus smiled and the group decided to head back inside and play some Wizards Chess.

When they got to the common room they noticed that Lily and Sophie were sitting by the fire talking. They looked up when the Marauders entered and smiled.

"Hey. How was your walk?" Lily asked the Marauders.

"Good." Hermione replied, advising the others to keep their mouths shut.

"Did you guys see the notice for the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?" Sophie asked.

The Marauders all looked at Remus and Hermione said "Hey Sophie, Remus has something he wants to ask you. Lils can you come with me upstairs for a minute?"

A confused Lily nodded followed a smiling Hermione up the stairs. James and Sirius headed up to the Boy's dorms, leaving Remus and Sophie to talk.

"So what did you want to ask me Rem?" Sophie asked, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Umm, I… um… would you… um." Remus stuttered out. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked Sophie in the eye and said "Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me. As a date?"

Sophie looked shocked and Remus' heart fell. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said dejectedly.

"No Remus, you just surprised me a little. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you nest week as a date." Sophie said before she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back and they pulled apart when they heard clapping.

They turned and saw their friends clapping and cheering for them. Lily and Hermione raced over to Sophie and hugged her whilst James and Sirius walked over to Remus and patted him on the back. Hermione hugged Remus and whispered "Told ya."

Remus whispered to his friend "Now all we need is for James and Lily to hook up and you and Pads and we're sweet" before walking away leaving a very confused Hermione standing in his wake.

"Huh? Sirius and me?" Hermione whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" was the sound that greeted the ears of Sirius, Remus, Lily and James who were waiting in the common room for the other two girls in their party to join them for breakfast.

A laughing Hermione walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for her first day of class. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and was holding the banister to keep her upright.

"HERMIONE!" Sophie screeched causing Hermione to laugh even harder. She managed to walk over to her friends before collapsing onto the couch next to Sirius and burying her head in his chest to muffle her laughter.

"Mind explaining?" Sirius said, looking down at the girl of his dreams as she desperately tried to stop laughing.

After taking some deep breaths, Hermione looked to her friends and said "Well, Sophie's alarm was going off but she wouldn't get up. So I decided to give her a hand." She had dissolved into another fit of giggles when a furious Sophie walked down the stairs. Her crystal blue eyes fixed onto the brown-eyed beauty and narrowed.

"Hermione," Sophie whispered dangerously. The girl in question looked up at her best friend. She stood up, pulling both James and Sirius up with her for protection.

"Yes Soph?" Hermione said with a grin.

"Run." Sophie replied before whipping out her wand and aiming it at Hermione. Hermione ran, leaving James and Sirius to get hit by a Jelly-legs jinx. Hermione ran out the portrait hole, Sophie on her tail. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the rest of the Marauders (Remus had taken pity on James and Sirius) and Lily following.

Hermione turned a corner and crashed into someone with such a force that both of them fell.

"You stupid Mudblood bitch." The person Hermione had knocked over said. Hermione sat up and looked into the steely blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Next thing Hermione knew, she was lying flat on her back, her cheek beginning to swell. Malfoy had hit Hermione across the face. Hermione clutched her cheek and fought back tears.

Hermione heard a slam and felt two strong arms wrap around her and help her up.

"How dare you hit her? I oughta tear you limb from limb." Sirius said as he lifted Malfoy off the ground. Hermione realised that Remus had his arms wrapped around her and James was pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Give me one good reason why I should put this wand down and tell Padfoot to let you go." James hissed.

"It is Mudblood bitches like her who are decimating our population. She is beneath us purebloods and all Mudbloods should be wiped out." Malfoy chocked out.

Before James could fire off a hex, Sirius had punched Malfoy square in the jaw. As he crumpled to the floor, he continued to hit him. Hermione walked out of Remus' arms and slowly over to Sirius. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck as he pummeled Malfoy. He stopped and turned to look at Hermione.

"Enough." Hermione whispered. Sirius nodded and hit Malfoy once more before taking Hermione's outstretched hand and standing. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey you guys, we'll see you in Defence." Sirius said, looking down at the sobbing girl.

The others nodded and headed off to breakfast. Sirius picked Hermione up bridal style and, using the secret passageways, walked to the 7th floor. He paced three times in front of one portrait and soon a door appeared. He opened the door and walked in. The scene in front of him was a beautiful beach, Hermione loved the beach.

"Hey, come on Mya. He isn't worth your tears. Please don't cry." Sirius said. Hermione buried her head into Sirius' neck and inhaled deeply. Sirius shuddered at the feel of Hermione's breath when she exhaled.

Sirius sat down on a towel he conjured up and placed Hermione between his legs. She leant back and put her head back into Sirius' neck. He rubbed her back until her sobs subsided.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

Hermione lifted her head and Sirius flinched at the growing bruise on her cheek. He brushed it gently with his fingers and Hermione shied away from his touch. Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it. Hermione's face cleared up and she no longer felt pain.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"That's ok. I hate seeing you cry. Are you hungry?" Sirius asked.

When Hermione nodded, Sirius thought up a plate of food for Hermione and one for himself. They ate in silence as they watched the ocean roll up the beach.

"Come on," Hermione said once they had finished breakfast. "We had better get to Defence."

Sirius stood up and lifted up Hermione's bag. He put it on his shoulder with his own. She tried to take it off him but he moved away. Hermione tried again but when she realised that Sirius wouldn't give it up, she just let him carry it to class.

They got there about 15 minutes before class started. Sirius placed his and Hermione's stuff on a desk and watched as Hermione got her book, wand and quill out ready for class to start. She looked over at Sirius and was about to say something when the Marauders, Lily and Sophie walked in.

"Mya." Lily and Sophie cried as they raced up to their friend. They wrapped their arms around her and Sophie said "Oh God. Mya honey I am so sorry. If I hadn't been chasing you, Malfoy never would have hit you. You wouldn't have crashed into him and he wouldn't have beaten you up."

"Sophie its fine." Hermione said as she hugged her friend. Both girls sat down at the table next to Hermione whilst James and Remus sat at the table next to Sirius.

The teacher walked in and the lesson started. About 10 minutes in, Malfoy walked in. He glared at the Marauders and when Sirius felt Hermione shake, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and glared at Malfoy. Hermione stopped shaking and moved into Sirius' side more.

"Mr. Malfoy, where have you been?" Their teacher, Professor Senior said.

Lucius looked at the Marauders and said "Just walking around sir."

"Well Mr. Malfoy. 20 points from Slytherin and detention with me for a week starting at 8 o'clock tonight. Be on time." Professor Senior said.

Malfoy didn't say anything as he moved to his seat he kept glaring at Hermione throughout the whole lesson. When the lesson ended, Malfoy stood up out of his seat and swept out of the room, his robes following him in a flourish of black. Hermione shivered and said "That kid really creeps me out."

"Me too." Lily and Sophie said together.

The boys stuck close to Hermione for the rest of the day. Wherever she was, they could be found as well. If she needed to use the bathroom, the boys would walk with her and then wait for her outside the door. When she would exit, the boys would resume their positions around her, Remus and Sirius on either side with James next to Sirius on the outside.

Later on the Marauders were sitting in the common room near the fire, all leaning over a piece of parchment. When Lily and Sophie walked over, Remus quickly stuffed the parchment into his robes and the group of four smiled innocently at the two girls.

"Yes Lily, Sophie?" Hermione asked looking at her friends.

"What are you four planning?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"Sophie! I'm shocked that you would ever think that we would be planning anything. Do you not trust us? Come Remus, let us leave these people and begin our patrol." Hermione said in a fake angry tone. She grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him to his feet. The prefects stuck their noses in the air, much like Malfoy, before they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and out to their post.

Lily and Sophie shook their heads before Lily said "Sometimes you would wonder if those two were brother and sister with the way they act. That reminds me, come on James we have patrol now too."

Lily walked out of the portrait and towards her post.

"Prongs mate, you gotta go with her. What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked as a dazed look passed over James' face.

"She called me James." He said before jumping off his seat and racing after Lily.

"Now Sirius my dear, it would seem that it's just us." Sophie said as she sat down next to Sirius.

Silence surrounded the pair for a while until Sophie said "so when are you gunna ask Hermione out?"

Sirius chocked on the breathe of air he had just taken. He turned to Sophie and said "What are you talking about?"

"Sirius, there are bad liars, there are good liars, there are great liars and then there is you. You are usually an exceptional liar except when it comes to your feelings for my best friend. It's just a good thing that Mya is oblivious to it. Whenever you two are together, you always have to be touching. When are you gunna ask her? The girl won't wait forever. Do you know how many guys ask her out each year? Dozens. She always turns them down because she says that she is waiting for someone in particular. If you don't hurry up, Mya's gunna say yes to someone else." Sophie said. She stood up, kissed Sirius on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

Sirius sat staring into the fire long after Sophie left. He looked up when he heard the portrait open. Hermione walked into the room with Remus. Remus and Hermione looked at Sirius and vice versa.

"I'm gunna head up to bed. Night beautiful, night Pads." Remus said as he kissed Mya on the head and headed up to the dorm.

Hermione walked slowly over to the lounges and sat next to Sirius. She noticed that he wouldn't look at her and that his gaze was firmly focused on the fire.

"Is there something interesting in the fire that I should be looking at?" Hermione said as she looked at Sirius.

Sirius turned away from the fire and looked into Hermione's eyes. He almost got trapped by the brown orbs before he looked away sharply and back to the fire. He didn't notice the flicker of hurt that flashed through Hermione's eyes.

Sirius kept his eyes locked on the fire until he felt a hand rest on his chin and pull his head up. Hermione ran her knuckles over Sirius' cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Pads, Sirius, have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked as tears came to her eyes.

Sirius was shocked. He gathered Hermione up into his arms and hugged her close. He kissed her crown and said "No, you could never do anything wrong. I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment. That's all."

"Has that bitch of a mother been writing you again?" Hermione asked as she lifted her head from Sirius' chest. He wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks and put her head back in the crook of his neck.

"No she didn't. I've just got a lot of things on my mind. That's all." Sirius replied.

"If you ever want to talk, come and find me." Hermione's voice was muffled by Sirius' shirt.

Sirius nodded and buried his face into Hermione's hair. He kissed her head and whispered nonsensical words into her ear.

"Sirius, do you want to talk about anything?" Hermione asked after they had sat in silence for a while.

"Not at the moment. I just wanna stay like this for a while if that's ok." Sirius said as he looked down at Hermione. She lifted her head from his neck and smiled.

"That's absolutely fine Pads. I will always bee here for you. Never forget that." Hermione finished what she was saying and put her head back into the crook of Sirius' neck. When he heard her breathing even out, he adjusted their position on the couch so that Hermione was lying curled up in his chest.

Sirius smiled down at the girl, kissed her head before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overcome him.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain blonde haired girl and werewolf stood in the shadows, smiling at their friends.

_**I am so sorry that I haven't written anything in ages. I have been so busy studying for exams and doing assignments. I had ten assignments at one point once! At the moment, I am extremely sick. Whilst this is horrible for me, it is good for you guys because it means that I have time to write my stories. I have had a bad case of writers block for all of my stories as well. I am extremely sorry. To make up for this fact, I will hopefully be posting new chapters of Daddy's Little Girl, I Gotta Go My Own Way, My New Life, My name is Isabella Mason and The Climb etc very soon. Nearly all of them have chapters almost finished. If you are a fan of any of these stories or any of my others, thanks for standing by me. Please review and leave me comments on how I can improve any of my stories.**_

_**Sorry again.**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**midnightwolf2192**_


End file.
